


If you want a fool, place your hand in mine

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yuri just wants Otabek to be HIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Fuck Lilia!” Yuri shouts, arms spread wide to press his point, fear and anger rising in his throat again.“Yura—”“No! I’m gonna say something now, and you’re gonna listen!”He doesn’t give Beka a chance to answer and he sure as hell doesn’t speak. He walks with sure steps across the room and pushes his body against Beka’s, fingers scraping against his scalp as he pushes him back until Otabek’s back hits the wall. It’s not until then that Yuri pushes even closer, lips claiming Otabek’s for the first time. The kiss is hot and desperate.  Yuri tugs at Beka’s hair, needing as much of the other man as he can get against his body, against his lips.Or; Yuri's pack wants to mate Otabek to some other fucking werewolf on another pack and Yuri will have none of it.





	If you want a fool, place your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [SnarkyBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze) who did the beta for this. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to the 18+!!! on Ice server for all the encouragement and love you all spread every day, and for this event that pushed me out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the OtaYu <3

Yuri is running.  Rushing. His paws pound the ground as he pushes himself faster across the vast distance of the forest, pine and birch passing in a blur, the rain heightening the scents and stinging in his sensitive nose.  It might have been a little unnecessary to move this far away from the den to call Victor, but he wanted to make sure nobody from the pack could overhear his conversation. Especially the alphas. They can go fucking fuck themselves.

Yuri hadn’t realised how fucking angry he is about the whole fucking mess until Victor picked up the phone. Tears bursting out at the sound of the familiar voice, heart aching as he sniffled out, screaming as he tried to explain between sobs. Victor had listened, quiet but comforting. Yuri would never admit how much he misses him. How much he wishes he was still there in the pack. It is all Victor’s fault, after all. If he had just stayed...

Yuri knows that isn’t true. He can’t be pissed off at Victor for running away from everything over a forced mating, and then wish with all of his heart that Beka would do the same.  That would make him a hypocrite, right? It doesn’t matter now. Yuri has made his decision. Victor’s words have just cemented what he really wants to do. All he can hope for is that Beka wants the same thing.

_‘Yura, I think there's only one thing you can do. You know that right?’_

Yuri does know. Out of all the options, it all boils down to one. He can’t just sit back and let this happen, let them give Beka away, even if defying the pack orders goes against everything he has been taught. Every instinct he has. There are some instincts that run deeper, though. Victor knows it, it was why he had encouraged Yuri. Yuri can’t let them take Beka; he physically cannot be separated from him. Not when there is a chance for something different. Something more.

He rounds the corner of the of the outer building of the den, paws slowing as he transforms, soft blond fur shrinking back almost mid step. It has gotten easier the last months, getting used to his wolf body. He really loves it; it feels like becoming what he was always meant to be. It’s hardest to get used to all the strong emotions from all the other members of the pack. They are most prominent in wolf form, but sometimes they can feel strong anger, sadness or joy anyway. It was hard in the beginning, separating his own emotions from everyone else’s. The smelling thing is also a little distracting—but fun. And running as fast as he can through the forest in his wolf form is amazing, like being completely free.

He takes the familiar route towards Beka’s house, not stopping to knock, just pushing in. Beka has said it’s okay, and he can smell him inside.

Beka stands, shirtless with just a towel slung around his hips, hair wet. Clearly just getting out of the shower. He raises his eyebrows but smiles a little when he sees that it’s Yuri who barges in. Yuri just stares for a second, his feelings overwhelming as his senses screamed at him. Otabek smells so good. It was another effect of getting the wolf transformation, every sense became so heightened. Otabek smells like home, like love, like his.   _His mate_. Fuck, Yuri really hopes this would end in Beka being his mate.

“Yura?” Otabek asks, raising an eyebrow when Yuri keeps just standing silent in the doorway. “What’s wrong?”

Shit, it must still show that he’s been crying. He did for a long time during his call with Victor, his eyes must have still been red.  

“I don’t want you to go.”

Otabek tilts his head, eyes sympathetic.

“I know, I don’t want to either, but Lilia said—”

“Fuck Lilia!” Yuri shouts, arms spread wide to press his point, fear and anger rising in his throat again.

“Yura—”

“No! I’m gonna say something now, and you’re gonna listen!”

He doesn’t give Beka a chance to answer and he sure as hell doesn’t speak. He walks with sure steps across the room and pushes his body against Beka’s, fingers scraping against his scalp as he pushes him back until Otabek’s back hits the wall. It’s not until then that Yuri pushes even closer, lips claiming Otabek’s for the first time. The kiss is hot and desperate.  Yuri tugs at Beka’s hair, needing as much of the other man as he can get against his body, against his lips.

“Yuri,” Otabek pants when they part for air, lips still touching. “What are you-”

“Do you want to go?” Yuri asks, and it comes out just as desperate as the kiss, just as needy. He hates it—hates that he needs and wants and aches for someone like this, someone that's going to be ripped from him.

“Of course not. You know I don’t. Is that what this is about? You don’t want me to leave?”

“I don’t want you to be someone else's fucking mate!” Yuri shouts as he pushes himself back, the volume startling even himself. Otabek looks shocked, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. For a moment, they just stare at each other, blinking.

“What do you mean by that? Yura do, do you mean you want us to…” Otabek trails off.  Yuri wants to punch him for not finishing that sentence, but there is no use in hiding anything now. He’s basically laid out all his cards on the table anyway with that kiss, and if he doesn’t say anything, Beka will _leave_.

“I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours.”

It takes far too long—Yuri’s heart has already stopped two times in his chest before Otabek’s lips curl into a smile, equal parts soft and predatory. He pulls Yuri closer again, thumb caressing his lower lip.

“Sap,” Otabek teases, and Yuri bites his thumb in retaliation.

“Shut up, idiot,” he answers as he pushes closer again, kissing his lips once, twice.

“Yeah? You gonna be mine forever?” Otabek asks, and even if there is a teasing smile on his lips, his eyes are serious. This is serious. Otabek was brought into the pack by adoption. He’s not a wolf. He goes along with Lilia’s commands because he’s loyal. Because the pack has raised him since he was a kid. Otabek could leave the pack any day, find a boyfriend, break up with them, and find a new one. What Yuri is proposing is forever for the both of them. Yuri will only ever have one mate. Yuri will only ever bite one person during a mating and that will be it for him. If he bites Otabek, they’ll be linked. Otabek will wear his mark and they will get something—something just for them. Yakov and Lilia can hear each other's thoughts, and Celestino and Mianko have joined dreams. Whatever Yuri and Otabek would get would change them.  Bring them closer. It will be theirs.

“Yes. I don’t want to be anyone else's,” Yuri says.

It’s true. Yuri has always been Otabek’s. Not like he wants now, but for as long as he can remember Beka has been the closest person he had. The only one he wants by his side forever. All the love and shit came later.

Otabek kisses him this time. It’s soft, sweet and loving. He cups Yuri’s cheeks as their lips move against each other. Yuri’s hands travel down Otabek’s bare back, pulling closer. The desperation has mellowed now, replaced by another need, to just be close.

“I would be honored.” Otabek smiles as they separate.  

Yuri is not going to cry. He’s not. He nods as he leans in, hiding his face in Otabek’s shoulder, blinking back the tears that have started burning in his eyes. Hands toying with the edge of the towel that still hanging low on Beka’s hips.

“Do you want to do it now?” Otabek asks, and Yuri nods. He’s longed for this for so long, and there is only a few days until Otabek is supposed to leave. That won’t happen now though—all the hurt and sadness Yuri has been feeling is melting away, and he can’t help but smile against Otabek’s skin. He wants to touch all of Otabek, claim and be claimed.  

“Yeah, I really want you now.”

They kiss again. Otabek’s hands are sliding underneath Yuri’s shirt, exploring his torso underneath the fabric. Yuri raises his arms, impatient, and Otabek pulls it off, throwing it on the floor.

“Bedroom,” Yuri manages between kisses and Otabek nods, steering them towards it without breaking the kiss. Otabek has one of the smallest cabins in the den, since he lives alone and had no house to inherit from his parents. Yuri wonders if they’re going to live here together now, share this space. He really hopes so.

When they reach the bedroom, Yuri tugs the towel off Otabek’s hips as Beka opens the fastening on Yuri’s jeans, pushing them down with his underwear so they’re both bare. Otabek seems to want a second to just revel in that, looking down Yuri’s body slowly as his hands caress Yuri’s side.

“So beautiful,” Otabek murmurs, thumb caressing over one of Yuri’s nipples as the other holds him steady by the hip. The blond arches into the touch, breath hitching. He tightens his grip on Beka’s hips to ground himself as Otabek leans down, tongue swiping over the sensitive nub.

“Beka,” he pants. “On the bed, now.”

Otabek chuckles but compiles, sitting down and scooting back, pulling Yuri with him as he does. Yuri crawls over his legs, straddling his hips as he leans over to the night stand on the right, rummaging a little until he pulls out a bottle of lube. When he sits back, Otabek is gaping at him.

“How did you know that was there?”

Yuri blushes. He had found it six months ago when he went in to look for Otabek’s charger to charge his phone while they were watching a movie. The find and what Beka must be doing with it has been the source of all of Yuri’s jerkoff fantasies since then.

He smirks and leans in to kiss Otabek instead of answering. They can talk about that later when Yuri isn’t desperate for Otabek to fill him up with that thick cock and fuck him. He coats his fingers as they kiss, moving his hand back to probe at his hole, the other landing on Otabek’s chest as to steady himself. The pressure burns as he pushes in but Yuri just kisses Otabek harder to distract himself as he works himself open. Otabek’s hands move down his back, down his ass until he feels Yuri’s hand moving in and out of himself. He gasps, breaking away from the kiss.

“Fuck Yura,” he moans, leaning down to suck at Yuri’s collarbone. Yuri keens, head thrown back as he adds a second finger, Beka’s hands on his ass.

“I’m gonna get myself all wet and ready for you, and then I’m going to ride you until you can’t speak,” Yuri pants.  Beka bites down hard on his shoulder, dragging laughter out of Yuri as he continues to pump his hand in and out of his hole.

“Yeah, I’m gonna bite you too,” he promises. “Make you all mine.” Beka moans at that, hips bucking up to get any kind of friction against his cock. Yuri adds another finger, impatient. It burns so much, but it’s good and he needs Otabek’s cock inside him, now rather than later. He stretches his fingers wider, willing his body to relax, panting and moaning into Beka’s neck. He pulls his fingers out, padding around the bedding until he finds the lube. He coats Otabek’s cock with it with slow lazy strokes, making the other man's head fall back with a filthy moan. If Yuri wasn’t so desperate to have it inside him, he would have loved to make Beka come like this, watching Otabek as Yuri gave him pleasure. Next time, he promises himself. They have their entire lives after this. He lines himself up then, with a solid grip on Beka’s erection as he sinks down, taking the entire length in one smooth go.

“Aah, fuck. Beka.”

Yuri has to pause when he reaches the base, so full, and so stretched, and so fucking good. Otabek is moaning too, small thrusts up making Yuri squirm and shiver in his lap.

“I’m not going to last long,” Otabek whispers into Yuri’s neck and Yuri turns to catch his lips, kissing with all tongue and teeth as he starts rocking in time with Otabek, increasing the friction.

“Neither will I,” he promises. It’s true, too. He’s imagined this, dreamt of this, for years. Jerking himself off in his room in his and his father's cabin, pillow over his face to make sure not a single sound escaped. Having the real thing underneath him, inside him—it’s almost too much already. He increases his pace, shifting a little until Otabek’s cock brushes against his prostate, making Yuri jerk and sit down hard, earning a groan out of Beka.

Yuri’s mind is screaming at him now as pleasure builds. To bite, to claim. He’s so close, any second now he will spill over the edge and lose control. Otabek must see it in his eyes, maybe they’re wolf-shaped now.

“Do it,” Otabek breathes against his ear, exposing his neck for Yuri. “Bite me, make me yours.”

Yuri’s body is moving solely on instinct now, grinding down onto Otabek’s cock as his tongue swipes over the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder. He leans in closer, fangs sharpening as they meet skin. He holds it there for a second as he bucks his hips faster into Otabek’s lap, rushing them both towards orgasm. Beka’s hand finds his neglected cock and starts fisting it with Yuri’s thrusts down. Yuri moans into Otabek’s skin, because soon, so soon.

The same second Otabek falls over the edge and empties out inside Yuri, Yuri’s body moves on impulse as he comes too, spilling all over his hand. He’s not even sure if he could stop himself if he tired as his teeth sink though the soft skin, into muscle. Iron and sugar burst on his tongue as his jaws clench shut, locking the bite. Otabek lets out a pained groan and Yuri wants to pull back, apologize for hurting him, but he can’t. The wolf in him is claiming its mate now, and the mating hormones are settling in in both of their bodies as his teeth stays in the mating bite. Yuri pants around it, tries to pull the world back into focus.

They all know now. The pack will have felt it, the mating bond created. They might not know who or how, but the emotional shock that runs through Yuri as the mating settles is impossible to ignore. Behind him, his phone chimes. It’s probably Victor, congratulating him on a job well done. Yuri’s jaw unclenches, and he stretches it once before leaning down, softly licking the wound he left on Beka, cleaning it. He pulls himself off, moving them to lay down on the bed, facing each other on their sides. Yuri’s hand comes up to caress Bekas face, soft and gentle against his cheekbone. His. Mate.

Yuri’s mate. He leans in to kiss Beka, smiling against his lips. Otabek kisses back, eyes closed and body relaxed. His body is probably adjusting to the wolf hormones, and he’ll probably be half out of if for a while. That’s fine. Yuri can take care of him until then. On Beka’s chest, right above his heart, a mating tattoo starts to form.  It’s only grey shadows now, but Yuri itches to know what it will be. Probably something cool. Definitely something cool. He pulls the covers over them, snuggling in close. Whatever happens, no one can separate them now.

His phone rings, but he pays it no mind. Not the second or third time either. He just stays there, watching Otabek’s chest rise and fall, deep asleep. He’s perfect. Yuri found the perfect fucking mate.

He can’t help but smile as he hears the car racing down the gravel path leading to the den, coming to an abrupt stop on the driveway. There's shuffling and feet running up the stairs to Bekas cabin, and he knows it will be Lilia even before the sharp knocks and hash voice come.

“YURI PLISETSKY, WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Yuri sighs, kisses Beka’s temple one last time before sliding out of bed. The pounding on the door continues, Lilias voice sharp as Yuri looks around the bedroom floor for something to wear. He finds Otabek’s sweatpants and pulls them on, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror on his way to the door.  His hair stands on end, there are hickeys and bite marks all over his neck and collarbones and a wide grin on his face. He straightens his stance, pulling all the authority into his posture as he can. This is going to be hell, but with Otabek as his mate, he can go through anything.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> If you love YOI and you’re looking for an amazing place to hang out with, with some amazingly kind, warm and funny people you’re welcome to join the server by following this [link](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
